


Morning

by DrowningInTheRainbow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowningInTheRainbow/pseuds/DrowningInTheRainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short Scerek drabble about mornings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

As night crept away, the sun rising over the horizon, Scott lazily opened his eyes. He softly cursed as the sun bore into his eyes, angrily turning from the open blinds.

The anger vanished though as he turned to the other resident-in-bed: Derek. The burly male's eyes fluttered, though did not open, while we moaned softly. He turned towards Scott, gently wrapping his arms around the other male, pulling him to his chest.

Scott laughed, lightly tapping Derek's chest, but the older male didn't budge. Instead of panicking Scott just wrapped his free arm around Derek's torso, reveling in the time they could spend like this.

He fell asleep again.

A few hours later, Derek awoke, lightly nudging Scott. "Morning, sleepy-head." Scott murmured.

Derek yawned, then sloppily kissed Scott. "'Love you," he muttered.

Scott smiled and kissed him back, "I love you, too, Derek." They stared lovingly at each other for a few more fleeting moments before Scott spoke again, "Time to get up, love."

Derek groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this short little drabble! I hope to broaden my work on here past drabbles soon enough!


End file.
